Refrigerated display cases having open display areas are widely utilized in markets to display merchandise which must be maintained in refrigerated condition. Some of these devices consist of open top receptacles which contain the refrigerated merchandise. Others provide vertically oriented display areas which permit greater accessibility to the products displayed and a more cosmetic arrangement of the products. A device of this character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,290.
Prior art display cases of the character of those disclosed in the '290 patent have been widely utilized for the display of a broad range of comestibles such as eggs, spirituous beverages, preserved meats and the like. However, they have been characterized by the fact that they are somewhat restricted in capacity and provide access at only one side of the cabinet or case.